Lawfully Wedded Wife
by mell.marie.malfoy
Summary: Hermione Granger, you're everyday hero/Hogwarts Professor, is about to be forced into a new adventure that is not meant for the feint-hearted. She's faced Death Eaters, monsters, and the Dark Lord, himself. But, now, fate has handed her a challenge that she isn't too sure she can handle: a Ministry ordered marriage to a man she loathes more than anything she could ever imagine.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer - In no way do I own any characters or any of the other goodies the great JK Rowling has brought into this world. **

**A/N - Another chapter is on the way in about... ten seconds. Don't give up on me yet! That being said, feel free to comment with any suggestions you might want and I MIGHT figure out a way to incorporate your requests into my story :) On the other hand, if there is anything you find confusing or wrong or just plain stupid that you think I should change, also feel free to let me know. I'm open to the criticism! I tend to get a little fluffy sometimes so please let me know when my stuff gets dry. Shank you very much, lovelies!**

**Until next time,  
- Mel xoxo **

Prologue -

I never thought things would end up this way. One day, I'm just… me, and the next, I have an entirely new name. Everything has changed. My friends, my future, my goals – they've all been redirected and it wasn't even up to me. I have a new home. I have a career. I have a new… I shudder to say it: Family, a new family.

Where has the time gone? I yearn for the days when we were the Golden Trio—bopping around, saving the school and whatnot. Goodness, I say this as if it weren't as crazy as it was. We were eleven the first time we faced dark forces in our school and here I am stressing over a thing as simple as marriage!

But it isn't simple. In no way shape or form is this situation simple.

But what can I do? A law is a law.


	2. Chapter 1 - Breaking News

**A/N - I told you it was on the way. Thanks for not giving up on me! Same deal here. Feel free to let me know how you feel (suggestions, comments, PRAISES *hint hint*, criticisms). I'm always looking for ways to improve! I would also love it if you reviewed just for the sake of reviewing. You're all wonderful :) **

**Thanks, again!  
-Mel xoxo**

Chapter 1 – Breaking News

It happened on the 17th of August. I was in the kitchen, making a stew, expecting Ron and Harry at any moment. We were going to have our weekly get together and this week we'd planned for my house. This one day a week seemed to be all we had for each other, now days. Things had become so hectic. Harry had his job – an Auror, of course. Ron, working for the ministry, as well, never had any time once he'd taken over his father's position. And then there was me, working as a Professor at Hogwarts.

But this is all beside the point. What is really important is what happened next…

"Breaking News: The Ministry has put into law a…"

I didn't get the chance to hear the rest. I knew it was important but the moment I heard that loud crack in my living room, I couldn't help but drop everything and run to greet my best friends.

"Ron! Harry! My goodness, it's so good to see you!" I shouted.

"Gosh, 'Mione. It's great to see you, too." Ron said, exasperated from my tight grasp. Harry laughed as I released Ron and proceeded with his own attack. When I'd finally released them both, I realized that they both seemed a little off.

"Why do you too look so glum? In need of a little fire whiskey to wash away the long week of work?" I asked, halfway joking.

"Well, 'Mione, there's been a bit of a fuss going on at the Ministry. We've been avoiding talking about—"

"What Ron is trying to say is that we were hoping things wouldn't come to this. There's been some issues lately going on as far as Wizarding population goes. Maybe you should sit down…"

"No, I'm fine. It must be important so let's get on with it." I said as I poured them each a glass of wine.

"Well, the thing is, since the War, the Purebloods – despite our efforts—have not really ceased their… prejudices. And, well, it's quickly becoming a problem for us all. The Pureblood lines are growing smaller and smaller and if we don't do something about it as quickly as we can, it could deplete our entire race. This won't really affect our generation directly but from here on out, things could get bad." Harry explained.

"Okay… so what exactly are you telling me? Is this what they were talking about on the news just now?"

"Yes, we tried to make it here before you saw it. We thought the news might be better coming from us. " Ron told me. I was beginning to get a bad feeling in my stomach.

"Just tell me what is going on already!"

"The Ministry has passed a marriage law." Ron blurted, no emotion in his voice.

I sat silently. What could I say really? Could the Ministry really force me to marry someone? It's not like I was any threat to the Wizarding Race. I would marry whoever I fell in love with. That was the plan, at least. Bloodlines don't make a difference to me when choosing with whom I will spend the rest of my life.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Harry asked, concern evident in his expression.

"What can I say? I don't see how this could possibly—" And then it hit me. They were telling that the Ministry _was_ going to force me to marry. It was going to affect me in the most direct way possible. I was going to have to get married. "No. You must be joking. They couldn't possibly mean to force _me _to get married. It's preposterous."

"Hermione, I'm so sorry—"

"Don't you dare, Harry Potter. Don't you dare say you're sorry. Were you two involved in this? Why didn't you tell me sooner? There must be something I can do, something I can say. They must see reason. This is tyranny!" I was having a breakdown. I could feel it. They could see it. I wanted nothing more at that moment than to sink into a fluffy chair and lose myself in someone else's life, in some story.

I could feel them, now. They caught me, mid faint, and were taking me to my room. I could see the lights fading, feel their voices getting farther away. They were trying to make it all better. But, nothing could soothe me at this point. My entire life was just signed away by some Ministry official. So much for love. So much for happiness. What did they expect from me?

I could feel myself falling into a state of unconsciousness and I had no desire to put a stop to it. _Maybe, I'll wake up and this will all have been a dream. Maybe, I've hit my head, _I thought. _There is no way the Ministry could do this to me. Not after all I've done for our World. _

After what felt like only moments, I woke. The room was bright, however. It was as if it were morning.

I climbed slowly out of bed, thinking to myself that it must have been a dream and reluctantly began my morning routine. I jumped when I heard a knock on my bedroom door.

"Hermione?" It was Harry's voice behind the door_. Oh, no,_ I thought. _This can't be good._ "Hermione, are you awake?"

"Er—yes." I said as I approached the door. I opened it to see my two best friends, concern drawn all over there aging faces.

"Hermione, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." I said, the reality finally sinking in. "What time is it?"

"It's three in the afternoon. You were unconscious for hours. We were beginning to really be concerned."

"No, I'm fine. Really, I am." I lied, clenching my teeth. "So, who am I to marry?"


	3. Chapter 2 - Hope

**A/N - Well, ya'll, I didn't think it was possible but I actually managed to get this one up before I had to leave for class. Keep showing the love! I think I could do with some reviews though. Ya know, that would be kinda cool. Thanks for the support! **

**Until next time,  
-Mel xoxo**

Chapter 2 –

I tried to remain as normal as I could over the course of the semester. At work, I could feel the eyes of literally everyone—the students, the staff, the portraits—on me. It was uncomfortable really but I tried to keep it together for their sake. After all, I wasn't the only person affected by this new law. There were even students in my classes that had come to me in confidence with their own upsetting assignments.

That's right. Even students were being forced to marry. None were too terribly young, of course. The law stated that "any witch or wizard who will have reached the age of 17 by the 24th of November who falls into the category of 'muggleborn' or 'pureblood'" could be assigned a spouse.

On the 3rd of November, I received my first upset student. She came to me after class, clearly worried about something.

"Ms. Le Croix, what can I do for you? Are you all right?" I asked her. She was near tears when she approached but, after my acknowledgment, she broke down.

"I just don't know if I can do it, Professor! I've been with Raymond since we were in 3rd year! How could the Ministry possibly expect me to just throw all of that away for someone I don't even know?" She said, sobbing into the sleeve of her robes. I felt her pain. I really did. At least she didn't know her future husband. What she didn't realize was that things could actually be _so much worse._

"I know, I know. I understand. It's upsetting to us all. But the Ministry knows what they're doing. As much as it bothers us, we're making a sacrifice that will change our world forever. And you can be sure that it will change for the better!" I said, scoffing to myself. It's so hard to set an example when you hate things just as much (if not more than) everyone else. "What you're going through is hard. But give this new guy a chance. You never know, you could be made for each other!"

I actually almost laughed out loud at that one. I could hardly see myself giving someone like Draco Malfoy a chance. The guy wanted me dead. I wanted _him_ dead. There is absolutely no way we were ever "meant for each other".

"It's just so unfair. They think that they can just come in and make me do what they want. And it's all because of who my parents are!" she said, visibly better.

"I know, dear. But, sometimes seemingly unfair things will turn out to be the best thing that could happen to us." I had to end this. As much I wished I could have been there for her, I was having a hard enough time coping for myself. I wanted to believe the things I was saying. But it was just so hard… Especially when—of all the purebloods in the world—I had to get stuck with Draco ef-ing Malfoy.

* * *

"This is a joke. There is just no way. I mean, really, who do these people think they are?! Who do they think _I _am?! That just it! They _know_ who I am! So how the hell do they think they can get away with forcing me to marry that—that—_girl_!" I was ranting, again. It had been going on like this for weeks. I paced around in my study, yelling at whoever was unfortunate enough to cross my path. "They could not possibly think I am just going to bend and break at their will. There is just no way. I'm on the _council_ for Merlin's sake! I'm one of the people who _make_ the rules! Just because a two-thirds vote says that_ I_ have to marry _her_—"

"Mr. Malfoy, I hate to interrupt but—"

"Well, then, don't!" I yelled. I knew I was being childish but the thought just infuriated me. I wasn't one of the ones that voted in favor of this crap. So why the hell should I have to be subjected to it!

"But, sir, we really need to continue going over your accounts." said Felix, my assistant. He was lucky. He was a halfblood. He wasn't a threat to the Wizarding community.

"I know, I know. It's just so infuriating!" I raised my hand in a fist, ready to slam it on the table in frustration. But that's when I stopped myself. Even Felix wasn't trustworthy enough to see this kind of breakdown in me. I stopped for a moment and got myself under control. Then, I sat down behind my desk and said, "Alright, so as far as the expenditures go for last month…"

After the accounts were in order, Felix departed and I was alone with my thoughts. I really needed someone to talk to but I could never trust anyone enough. My life, unlike so many others, only got more complicated after the war had ceased. Sure, the world was free of the Dark Lord. But there were other forces to be reckoned with and, if I wasn't careful, one day they might come for me.

_Maybe there is a chance this could be good for me. I need someone in my life that I can truly trust, _I thought. _If I play my cards right, maybe a marriage to Granger won't be so bad. _I slapped myself lightly on the cheek.

_What are you thinking Draco? She hates you. She always has and she always will. _It was an all-out internal battle. Part of me knew there was no chance she would ever see me as anything other than the git I was back in school. But, at the same time, I knew that of all the people in the world I probably got stuck with the most compassionate. _Maybe, she'll come around. _

After arguing with myself for a while longer, I decided that it was high time my fiancé and I got together to talk about things. The wedding was in two months and we had already been engaged for four. Things needed to start moving along.

Eventually, I worked up the gall to send her an owl.

* * *

_Click, click, click_

I was ripped away from my reverie to a faint tapping on my window. An owl. _Who could possibly be sending me an owl at this time of night? What could have happened? _I instantly worried.

After letting the poor bird in from the cold and giving him a small treat, I removed the letter. To my dismay, it was the one person I was seeking to avoid when I picked up my book. He's been all I've thought about for weeks.

I turned the letter over in my hands as I let it all come back to me. The fury, the fear, the hopelessness. It was tearing me to shreds. All I could think about was, "why me? Why him?"

But, then, there was a small inkling in the back of my brain. The Ministry must have known what they were doing. It's not like they randomly pulled names out of hats and paired people up. There had to have been some kind of system. Not that I would know what it was. The rumor was that there was some sort of matching committee. But, no one knew who they were nor how they did it.

_Okay, Hermione. Suck it up and read the blasted letter. _I fumbled when trying to open it, worried about what kind of harsh words or names it might contain.

_Ms. Granger, _

_I know you aren't thrilled about this situation—neither am I. But, I feel like it's about time for us to begin thinking about how we're going to approach it. I would like to treat you to dinner tomorrow evening, if you are up for it. Shall I pick you up around, say, 7:30? _

_Cheers,  
Draco Malfoy _

It was handwritten, no foul words, no rude remarks. I was surprised to say the least. Somewhere deep inside, I felt a small shred of hope that this might not be the very worst thing that's ever happened after all.

But, it disappeared as quickly as the owl, as it carried my short and sweet "okay" off to the man I would soon marry.


	4. Chapter 3 - Dinner

**A/N Sorry it took me so long to upload this one ya'll. My computer has been on the fritz lately. Stupid PCs. Anyways, this is kind of half-way a filler chapter. But, it kinda sets the plot in motion. Keep showin' the love! The reviews definitely keep the creative juices flowing! **

**Until next time,  
- Mel xoxo. **

Chapter 3 – The Dinner

The clock struck seven and I began to panic. Up until now, I had managed to keep myself relatively calm. But now, as the time of our first meeting as an engaged couple approached, I began to have second thoughts.

_What if we don't get along after all? We've never agreed on anything up until now, _I thought. _Why would now be anything different? Just because we have a marriage license and some rings does not make us compatible. She hates me, for Merlin's sake. _

But there was no turning back.

_She's expecting me at her door in thirty minutes and standing her up on our first… Oh no. A date. This is a date. That's what it is. My goodness. Five years ago, we hated each other. Now, we're going on a date, _I panicked inwardly.

I paced away the remaining moments and at exactly 7:26, I disapparated. I arrived at her door at exactly 7:27. I timed it perfectly, with just time to stand outside and panic for a few moments more. At 7:29, I knocked. It took all that I had but I managed to put on a mask before she made it to the door. Hopefully she couldn't tell just how much I was freaking out.

_This is not me. I don't get nervous before dates. I'm Draco Malfoy! I can handle anything this girl throws at me, _I told myself over and over again.

"Hello!" She said, a little more cheery than I expected.

"Hi. It's nice to see you again. It's been a while." I returned. These niceties were making me feel even more awkward than I anticipated. We needed to get this show on the road before my skin burned off. "Well, we best be off. We don't want to miss our reservation."

"Yes, of course." She said, and we disapparated.

I chose a nice little restaurant in town. Something not too fancy, but nice enough for our first outing together. It was a small French restaurant called La Maison des Lumieres. We sat at a small candlelit table in from of a frosted window. It was perfect, really. It was exactly what I imagined for us this evening.

After a few moments of somewhat awkward silence, I said "So… er—how are things at Hogwart's?"

She sat for a moment, took a sip of her water, and said calmly, "Okay, you and I both know that we are going to have to discuss things eventually. So, let's just get it over with and move on. We're going to have to put all of the awkwardness aside and reach some sort of normalcy."

I choked a bit on my scotch. She took me by surprise.

"Uh—Of course. You're right." I didn't know quite what else to say. I had not prepared myself for this. I planned on skirting through the evening without having to face the elephant in the room, I suppose.

"Well?" She said expectantly.

"I don't really know what I should say. You seem like you have something specific you'd like to introduce into the conversation so, by all means, help me out." I said with a half-smile. I know I seemed a little insincere but I had no idea how to approach this subject.

"Well, for starters, the past needs to remain in the past. We've had our… problems, and we both know this. I think we need to agree to leave them where they were and move forward. If we are to be married, not like we have any say in the matter, then we need to reach some sort of common ground. I don't plan on spending the rest of my life hating you." She seemed like she'd been preparing this speech for a while. I appreciated the sentiment. Despite the fact that I fully intended to try my best to be agreeable with her, I never expected her to return the favor—not after everything my family had put her through. I nodded my head in agreement.

"Second, I want you to get over whatever issues you have with Harry and Ron. I don't expect you to be best friends, but they are _my_ best friends. Every week we get together for dinner, and sometimes that will be at my—sorry, our—house. You are just going to have to endure that." She said. I was definitely not about to argue with her. She seemed set in her ways. So, I nodded in agreement once again.

"Okay… and third, there is never any, ANY reason at all, that it is ever okay for you to lie to me. I expect you to tell me the truth, no matter what, always. I don't care how difficult it is. I don't care if it will hurt me. I want to know everything. A marriage is a partnership, no matter whether it is chosen or not." She looked hard at me. I knew I couldn't just nod to this one.

"Hermione, I will never lie to you. I promise." I told her. I couldn't decide if this, itself, was the truth or not, however. And I could already feel the guilt of that bubbling up inside. There were things I could never tell her—things that threatened us, at all times. But, if she knew this, it could only make matters worse. And so, there was my first lie of our relationship. I didn't even care about the girl and I already felt terrible about this. Wonderful.

"Right," she hesitated. "Well, then, is there anything else you would like to add?"

"Yes, there is. I know our wedding is rather soon. But, first of all, before we get married, I'd really like an opportunity to get to know you. I know this may come as a bit of a shock, but I always intended to marry for love. I'm not saying we will fall in love before our marriage but I, at least, want to know you." I said as I swallowed a lump in my throat. "Second, my mother wants a big wedding." I winced, expecting the worst.

"Oh goodness… You have got to be kidding me." She looked a little shocked. I didn't have to know a thing about the girl to know she wouldn't like that. "Wh-why on earth would she want that? It's not like this is anything to celebrate. We didn't even like each other before this stupid law!"

I was a little offended by this but I knew she wasn't trying to be mean. It's not like it wasn't true.

"I'm her only son, Hermione. She said that if I am to be married, like it or not, she was going to enjoy it. It's funny really. She acts like it's her that's getting married. Besides, I think it would be fun for the two of you to plan together."

"Me? She wants to get to know me?"

"Well, yes. You're to be her daughter-in-law. Of course, she does." I said. After a great deal of haggling, she finally agreed to a large-ish (-ish being the middle ground in the negotiations) wedding. We finished off the evening in a somewhat amiable manner. I dropped her off at home, and we parted with plans to have dinner again the next evening.

After settling in on my sofa with a book, I heard a tap on the nearby window. It was an owl, solid black. It could only belong to one person. Someone I'd thought to be dead. _This can't be good, _I thought to myself.


	5. Chapter 4 - Mother-In-Law

**A/N Soooo... I'm really sorry it's been so long. I definitely hit a serious case of writers block. But I've hit a new gold mine of creativity so the ideas are a-flowin! So yeah, here it is. New chapter. I really wanted to give Hermione a reason to hope, here. Now, obviously the cliffhanger from chapter three is still hanging. If you bear with me then maybe you'll find out what he's so worried about! Thanks so much for sticking with me and thanks for the encouragement! You guys are awesome. **

**Until next time,  
-xoxo Mel**

Chapter 4 – Mother-In-Law

It had been a week since our first date. Things had been progressing slowly but I felt like we'd actually reached a point where we could call ourselves friends. We'd been to dinner twice but had four official dates. I felt like we were at a point where we were able to communicate with each other.

That being said, I did not, under any circumstances, feel comfortable with the fact that I had to meet with his mother so soon. I had not seen her in years, let alone ever been on good terms with her. So, I dreaded this first meeting time.

I will give credit where credit is due, however. I did appreciate that she was so willing to get to know me, after everything we'd been through. And, after all, the wedding was officially scheduled for New Year's Day. Two weeks ago, I would have pushed the date back for as long as I could, but, now that I've had the opportunity to smooth over the cracks—no, craters—in Draco's and my relationship, I was just ready to get the thing over with.

So there I was, approaching the gate to Malfoy Manor, about to begin the planning of my wedding. This place always gave me the creeps but I guess it was mostly because of who inhabited the place. It didn't seem quite so malignant now that I was to become a member of the family. Thankfully, Draco had agreed to never force me to live in this place—not after what I'd been subjected to there. We had agreed that he could move into my flat (shocking, I know) until our new home was completed.

I have to admit, I was extremely excited about this. I'd always had a knack for decorating but I had never really had full hold of the reigns like this. He was going to let me design and decorate it however I wanted.

The large front door opened before I'd had the chance to knock. The small house elf escorted me in and showed me to the drawing room where I was to meet Mrs. Malfoy for tea.

She was perched there, on the edge of her seat, reading the daily prophet. Her posture was perfect. Her clothes were neat. It was extremely intimidating. I cursed myself for my jeans and jumper. When she looked up at me, all I wanted to do was recess into a shell of shame.

"Hermione, dear!" She said with a warm smile, surprising me significantly. "It's been such a long time." And she pulled me into a light but friendly embrace.

"It certainly has, Mrs. Malfoy. It's so nice to see you again." We were clearly turning over a new leaf here, pretending like there had never been a war and I had never been tortured in this cold house.

"Oh, call me Narcissa! Please, have a seat. Make yourself at home." She said as she poured me a cup of tea. I was surprised when the house elves dismissed themselves before doing this themselves. I thought they were supposed to do everything around here.

"Thank you so much for having me over and for helping me plan everything. My mom was busy today so she couldn't accompany me." I was extremely surprised when she invited her at all, but I guess Narcissa Malfoy is just full of surprises.

"Really, dear, it's no bother at all. And I do hope she's able to help us with the planning. There's so much to do and so little time!" She said happily, "But enough niceties, now. We need to get down to business. There will be plenty of time for small talk later!"

And so, the tedious task of planning my wedding commenced. We started at the top of her lengthy to-do list with my list of bridesmaids. In the end, we settled on three: Grace Watkins as my maid of honor, a fellow faculty member of Hogwart's whom I've become very close with; Ginny Weasley; and Georgiana Malfoy, a distant relative of theirs whom Draco "considers a sister" according to Mrs. Malfoy. This was a fairly easy task. I don't have a long list of girlfriends to choose from and the Malfoy family really doesn't have many women in it, either.

The next item was not quite so simple: the guest list. We battled over the size for a bit and eventually settled on a number that didn't call up my lunch, although I was still a little uneasy about it. I know I have a lot of people that I would have wanted to include in my wedding but, since this wedding wasn't something I wanted to celebrate, it wasn't my priority to invite too many people.

At this point, we decided it would be a good time to take a break for lunch. Narcissa insisted we go out, though I wasn't sure I was quite ready for the world to see me in this way. I reluctantly agreed and we flooed over to Diagon Alley.

We spent lunch getting to know each other better. I must admit, I really did enjoy her company. While we may disagree on some things, we had more in common than I would have thought.

"Oh, it was one of our family's biggest secrets. I mean really, how could we have such an emaculate library of books without including the Muggle classics? Actually, Draco has made quite a few contributions to it. Our collection of books is his prized possession." She explained to me. I wasn't entirely surprised that Draco valued their libraries. It was the Muggle collections that surprised me, obviously. If those books had been found, they would have been punished greatly, I'm sure.

"But how did you manage, if you don't mind me asking? I mean—with them all right under your roof, that is. It couldn't have been easy." I asked, awkwardly.

"Oh, it wasn't. At first, we just assumed they would have no need for entering the library. The Dark Lord, himself, was not much of a reader, if you know what I mean." She laughed at this. Talking about those dark times came so easy to her. Another surprise, I suppose. "But after further discussion, we agreed it was best that we move them someplace safer. Like I said, those books were—are!—extremely important to Draco—and my husband and I, as well! So we moved them to a vault in our basement that no one, excepting the family, knew about. There were all sorts of protective charms down there."

"Well, I'm very glad for that. I'd love to see the collection sometime." I smiled at her. Talking with Narcissa came so easily and I found that our lunch flew by quite quickly. Before we knew it, it was already 14:30.

When we made our way out of the restaurant, I assumed we'd floo back to the Manor but Narcissa had other plans.

"I wanted to surprise you. I know we've just eaten, so now is the worst time for fittings, but the wedding is just so clo—"

"I'm sorry. Did you say fittings?" I asked her.

"Well, yes! We have to be getting you a gown, dear! The wedding less than two months away! Now is as good a time as any." I flushed. This was all happening very quickly. Thinking about a dress made it so much more real to me.

"I—I hadn't even thought of it." She could see I was nervous. Who wouldn't be? I was getting married in a month and a half to a man I barely knew. She pulled me aside, away from the crowded street.

"Hermione, dear, I know how nervous you are. I really do. I've been right in this position once before, but I had no one to treat me like it wasn't a funeral we were planning." She told me.

"You've… been through this? You mean?"

"Yes, dear, my marriage with Lucius was an arranged one, as well. But his family was very cold and cruel. They planned everything—never once did they ask my opinion. And they treated me like a stranger. Now, I know how that felt. And it did not make the situation any easier. And, that, my dear, is part of the reason why I am doing what I'm doing. You deserve so much better." She looked me in the eye and I could tell she was sincere. Maybe this situation wasn't quite as bad as I had originally thought. "I know we've had our issues in the past, Hermione. And, by Merlin, I will do everything in my power to make that up to you. But a beautiful young girl like you deserves to have a marriage as beautiful as your wedding is going to be, despite the circumstance."

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Malfoy. I—"

"Hermione, if you don't start calling me Narcissa I will be very upset with you!" She smiled. I couldn't help but tear up slightly. She really was making this situation that much more bearable. And I knew that, if she could make this much effort, I could at least do the same.

So, I perked up, straightened my blouse, and followed Narcissa into the most elegant bridal boutique I had ever seen.


End file.
